


What's In Store

by RandomRedneck



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Birthday Party, F/F, Grocery Store, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: A newly poor cashier meets an odd customer.





	What's In Store

“Farewell happy fields, where joy forever dwells: Hail horrors, hail  
infernal world...”

 

That quote was a bit of an exaggeration given the situation it was being mentioned in. An average grocery store. But the blonde girl standing behind the counter wasn’t average. No, she was rich...or, she used to be.

 

“I’ve never even been to one of these places, and now I’m working here. Why me?”

 

This was Pacifica Northwest. Daughter of the formerly prestigious Northwest family. Formerly, because as of a few weeks ago, they were flat broke.

 

“Me, working in a grocery store. I could have bought this place if I wanted to. Now I’m working for...what is that thing regular people make...minimum wage? Yeah, that’s it.”

 

She sighed, trying not to dwell on her previous life of luxury. That just made the monotonous boredom of her new situation all the more maddening.

 

“How people don’t go insane from the dullness is beyond me. I wish something would liven this place up a little...”

 

She was about to get her wish and then some. She was broken from her moping when two hands slapped down on her counter.

 

“I need your glitteriest paint!”

 

She jumped near a foot at this. Though the surprise quickly changed from startling to intriguing. Cause her newest customer was cute.  Short brown hair, a cheesy shirt reading ‘You make my heart meowlt’ and a general air of peppyness to her.

 

“I’m sorry, but we only sell food here.”

 

That did not seem to put a dent in her attitude.

 

“Do you have edible glitter?”

 

Pacifica suddenly realized this girl may have been a little...off.

 

“I am fairly certain that’s not a thing, miss.”

 

That caused the other girl to giggle. Said giggle strangely made Pacifica feel a lot less bored.

 

“Kind of weird to call someone the same age ‘Miss’, isn’t it? Let’s fix that. I’m Mabel.”

 

She extended her hand, Pacifica giving the expected shake.

 

“I’m Pacifica.”

 

Mabel’s ears perked up at that name.

 

“Pacifica, Pacifica...Northwest? Oh, I know you! I saw your family on the news. You were super duper rich and went totally broke when your dad invested in a bunch of startups that went belly up and also got sued to heck and back cause he embezzled from them, right?”

 

The annoyed glare Pacifica was giving her indicated yes, that was them.

 

“Yes. Thank you for reminding me of my situation. I’d almost forgotten...”

 

Mabel didn’t quite seem to grasp the sarcasm there.

 

“You’re welcome. Anyway, I have to go find that paint. You never know when you’re gonna need glittery paint. Ta-ta!”

 

She bounded out of the store, Pacifica shrugging.

 

“Weird girl.”

 

Well, the weirdness wasn’t over. As she found out the next day at work. When a walking pile of snack foods and 2 liter soda bottles waddled over to her register. Setting her veritable buffet down on the counter, the face of Mabel was revealed.

 

“Oh, hey! I forgot you worked here.”

 

Pacifica looked from her, to the mountain of snacks and whatnot before her, and back again.

 

“Are you stocking up for doomsday or something?”

 

She shook her head.

 

“No. Me and my brother prevented that last week...well, he did. I was on a date with this super cute girl...til it turned out she was working with that horde of 9th dimensional ghost Sasquatches my brother was dealing with...”

 

Pacifica rung up her items in a flash, lest this story get even weirder.

 

“Anyway, I’m stocking up for a party. I’m not sure who it’s for or what it’s celebrating, but my party sense has been tingling lately. I have a party sense you know. Ever since this time with a gnome and...”

 

Pacifica cleared her throat, motioning to the other customers waiting behind her.

 

“Oh, my bad. I’ll tell you some other time. Bye!”

 

She hauled her party supplies out the door, Pacifica taking one specific thing from that conversation.

 

“...She likes girls. Huh.”

 

Lo and behold, she was back the next day. Her booty this time was a 6 foot party sub.

 

“Where are you getting the cash to afford all this food? I was rich and even I think this is crazy.”

 

She set the sub down on the counter.

 

“Oh, I got struck by magical lightning from a Centaur wizard. Fun side effect is I know every sports score for the next 10 years. So when I need a little capital, I make a tiny bet. Piece of advice: American Samoa is gonna shock you at the next Olympics. Don’t tell anyone else.”

 

As she prepared to leave, she stopped for a second.

 

“Say, are you free this weekend? Cause this party I’ve been planning is this Saturday. You look like you could use a little fun.”

 

A party with a super weird, super cute girl she’d known for 3 minutes intervals for the past 3 days. Any sane person would say no.

 

“Sure. I guess it’s better than staying at that cheap rental house we’re living in right now.”

 

Mabel’s eyes lit up.

 

“Sweet. I’ll pick you up this weekend.”

 

She ran out with the sub in tow, Pacifica feeling a small blush filling her cheeks.

 

“...Huh. There it is again.”

 

The weekend approached way too slowly for Pacifica’s tastes. Standing outside the store, she waited for her chariot of fun to arrive. 

 

“Hey, perspective pal of mine!”

 

Yet again, she jumped near a foot at the sound of her voice.

 

“Mabel, jeez. I didn’t even know you were here. Where’s your car?”

 

Mabel giggled.

 

“Who needs a car? I get here with this.”

 

She pulled a little slip of paper out of her pocket.

 

“Let’s go. Tropelet .em eus .Yrots acifibam tsal ym morf ekoj lleps sdrawkcab eht gnisuer m'I!”

 

In a flash, the two vanished from the store. And reappeared in the party area of some run down shack.

 

“Man, that’s never not fun. How was your first teleport spell?”

 

Her response was to run to the nearest trashcan and paint it with the last thing she ate.

 

“Oh, right. First time is always a little rough on the old tummy. But hey, now there’s room for all the party food. Happy birthday, Pacifica!”

 

Pacifica lifted her head from the trashcan.

 

“Wait, what?”

 

She glanced around the shack, laying eyes on the banner. And there in glittery paint was ‘Happy late birthday Pacifica!’

 

“Wait, how did you know when my birthday was?”

 

She laughed.

 

“Wikipedia. I saw that story about your family going broke. Then I Googled you cause the picture of you was super pretty. And I noticed you went poor a day before your birthday. That couldn’t have been a fun day. That’s when my party sense kicked in. And here we are!”

 

This almost complete stranger, who was also magic somehow, had just teleported her across who knows how far a distance to throw her a late birthday party based off an internet article. Pacifica should have been pissed off/weirded out/a little scared that magic existed. Instead, she actually started crying.

 

“This has been the worst few weeks of my life! I lost all my stuff, my house, my friends ditched me when the money,left and I had-”

 

Mabel quickly silenced her with a hug.

 

“Come on, now. A lady shouldn't cry at her party. Everyone is here for you. Now let’s party!”

 

Pacifica looked around, wiping her eyes.

 

“Uh...we’re the only ones here.”

 

Mabel looked around too, reading the paper again.

 

“Whoops. Threw a little time travel in there. We’re a few hours early. Hang on.”

 

One backwards incantation later, and the two popped into the right time frame, the room now full of people.

 

“There we go. Let’s party!”

 

And party they did. Mabel broke away from the crowd, covered in silly string and having a good time.

 

“Woo, I throw a good party.”

 

Pushing through the celebration, her brother leaned against the wall next to her.

 

“So that’s her, huh?”

 

Mabel nodded.

 

“Yup. The girl I saw myself married too when I jumped into the future by accident.”

 

Dipper scratched his cheek in worry.

 

“...Seriously though, Grenda? Would it be wrong to try and change the future.”

 

Mabel chuckled.

 

“I’m not changing mine for the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on these pics by Corvusiel.  
> https://twitter.com/corvusiel/status/1071960431000879105


End file.
